Zed/Trivia
General * By coincidence, the name Zed resembles: ** The early English name of , from Semitic letter , from root ṣ-y-d "hunt"http://www.semiticroots.net/index.php?r=root/view&id=52 > Arabic صياد ṣayyād, Hebrew צַיָּד ṣayád, etc."hunter". ** Hebrew זֵד zed "upstart, villain, scoundrel", from another root z-y-d "to seethe".Murtonen, A. Hebrew in its West Semitic Settings: Part 1, p. 164 * Zed's dance was inspired by various martial arts (the animator is a ) * Zed is the first champion to not actually 'die', instead he drops into a shadow portal (Shockblade Zed disappears after struck by a lightning bolt). The second is (he rewinds time) * Zed is four years younger than and appears to be ambidextrous. ** Zed, , , and were targeted by . * Zed is the fifth champion to use energy as a resource for abilities (the others being , , , and ) * Zed is one of fifteen champions to not have a single Ability Power ratio on any ability (the others being , , , , , , , , , , , , and ) * is the fourth dark-themed Ionian champion (after , , & ) * Zed and perform the 'airplane arms' run when having very high movement speed. * , , and respectively mirroring , , and , as well as , , and marking their targets reference Zed having been a Kinkou Order member. ** was conceived with spawning two and was animated accordingly on release. ** Clicking one of the during animation used to display portrait. This could only be done while spectating in slow motion as his shadows in an actual game were just simply too fast to be clicked on. It was removed after the new HUD came in 2015 and replaced the old one. ** Zed and his enemy counterpart can theoretically increase their AD infinitely with by alternating killing each other. * Zed used to gain the 'Law of Inverse Ninja Strength' hidden passive ("This unit is a flippin' ninja!", "Ninjas are more effective when they work alone. For every Ninja on your team beyond yourself, you lose 1 health.") when he, , , and/or found themselves on the same team (removed during Preseason 4 for unknown reasons) Quotes * references . * references by . * Zed and share the quote . Skins ; * He resembles and might be referencing from , from , and/or from . ; * He used to be called 'Bladestorm Zed'. * The color of his clothes for each Chroma may have been inspired by the . * He resembles from . ; * He celebrates SK Telecom T1 winning the Season 3 World Championship. ** He represents Faker and is the first World Championship victory skin for Faker. The second being * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , and . ; * He is from an alternate future in which he was cibernetically augmented as part of the PROJECT Initiative, being the only known 'hostile' Initiate (going rogue and fighting the others) * describes him as: ** "Dark sight, shadows marked, death lives beside. Silencer, he follows. The shadow is within. Blood soaked, he stands. Vanish... the man light will never touch." * If one tells they fight for 'power' she'll say the following: ** "A shadow of a man." * His gear includes: ** ** ** ** ** * He shares this theme with , , , , , , , , , , and . ** bullets can be seen hitting his ; * He celebrates the Season 6 World Championship. * He shares this theme with , , , , and . ; * He celebrates the 2017 Harrowing. * He shares this theme with and . * His wrist blades resembled that of the Wolverine, as they are slightly curved than straight. Relations * Zed and trained together in the Kinkou Order, lead by the latter's father Kusho. Both students saw each other as rivals, but respected Zed, seeing him as a brother and even being a bit jealous of him (Kusho was less strict towards Zed) ** Zed, , and Kusho worked to discover and capture for his brutal murders. All three of them were severely traumatized during the investigation and, when they finally caught the 'Golden Demon', Kusho spared his life. Zed couldn't believe such a monster was offered mercy, finding himself question his master's teachings to the point of heavily resenting him and ultimately murdering him. ** In spite of Zed's and Shen's animosity, Zed sought out Shen and to inform him about Jhin's release, in order to stop him together. * Zed's resentment towards Kusho led him to delve into the shadow arts, founding the Order of Shadow and slaughtering the Kinkou while taking up residence in their old monastery. He seeks to abolish the old ways of balance while spreading his 'no restraint' philosophy, murdering any ninja who refuses to learn. ** It is implied Zed had a 'favorite student' suspected to be (might explain why she wants him dead while thinks there might be another way and believes he is not beyond redemption) * Zed and are seen as agents of chaos that must be stopped before they upset Ionia's delicate post-invasion stability. * Zed is being hunted by for betraying the Kinkou. * Zed wants dead after he ransacked the Temple of the Jagged Knife. * Both and have encountered and his ninja clan in an attempt to save a grove from losing all its natural magic. References Category:Champion trivia Category:2017 Harrowing Category:Zed